The asportation of table-top machines is quite common, where such machines are movable, reference being made to the many office machines such as typewriters, calculators, computers and word processors etc. However, the combination of a bench, desk or table and such a machine secured thereto is too cumbersome for theft that would require quick and easy separation. That is, the inconvenience of moving large furnishings can be expected and does in fact discourage theft of such machines that are made part of heavy immovable office furnishings. Accordingly, this invention provides for locked attachment of machines and the like to larger furnishings such as desks and the like. With the present invention the equipment item is held to the furniture by a fastener enclosure secured by lock and key.
There are many variations in business machine design, but invariably there is a frame or housing for support upon a desk top or the like. For example, business machines are most often comprised of a frame with a flat bottom cover or base which has table-top support. The base serves mechanically as a support and closure, having a perimeter from which the machine housing continues for enclosing the mechanism with exposure of controls and other utilitarian features. The base or bottom cover closely overlies the table-top and is usually supported by corner legs or feet as is indicated. For security purposes, many business machines are provided with tie-down facility, having one or more openings in the bottom thereof for the reception of a mounting fastener. Thus, the machine can be secured to the desk top so as to be removable only with the use of tools. In practice, these fastener openings are threaded for the reception of a machine screw or bolt. However, there are such machines that have imperforate bottoms without tie-down facility, as later described.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a fastener enclosure for deterring theft of office machines and the like. As hereinabove stated, security of such equipment can be established by fastening them to heavy support furnishings. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to enclose the tie-down fastener thereof under lock and key. With the present invention there is a lock barrel inserted as the closure of a housing, rendering the fastener inaccessible without a key.
A characteristic feature of this security system is that a fastener depends from the machine to be secured, so as to penetrate the desk top for the attachment of the security housing that I provide. Thus, attachment of this security housing is beneath the desk top where it is accessible. An object of this invention is to provide a security housing for the enclosure of a fastener, whereby the various types of screw fasteners are accomodated. That is, either a threaded end of or a headed end of a fastener is accomodated within the security housing. Also, either the threaded end or the headed end of the screw fastener can be accomodated in the bottom of the business machine to be secured, all as circumstances required. It is also an object of this invention to provide a security tie-down facility for machines which are not otherwise provided therewith, a depending bolt attachment as will be described.
This invention provides for controlled access to security means in the form of a screw fastener. Realizing that even the most secure device of this type can be defeated in time, it is an object of this invention to create difficulty for the would be thief, so as to buy time, when any attempt to defeat this security device is made. In other words, this invention establishes a delay in any tampering process such as lock picking or destruction of the security system as by sawing or the like. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to render the security housing and the lock barrel closure therefor revolvable, so that a workable rotative position for picking or sawing is not readily attained. Also, the security housing is of truncated cone configuration with inclined sides which are not conducive to being grasped, especically in an awkward upsidedown position beneath a desk top. In practice, the securement housing rotates on the tie-down fastener, and the lock barrel rotates in the housing. And, the lock barrel substantially occupies the interior of the security housing, so that a penetrating saw or the like will strike the lock barrel rotatable therein and will rotate it without cutting the same.
It is an object of this invention to secure one or more machine modules that are required to be movable on the desk top. Accordingly, the security housing is attached over a cable loop that has a live end secured to the machine module, one or more thereof. In practice, the live cable end is permanently secured and attached to the underside of the machine or module by a pressure sensitive laminate of adhesive applied as may be required. The cable is flexible so that the machine module can be moved about.